


Relief

by quittersneverwin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quittersneverwin/pseuds/quittersneverwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is ill in hospital and Bones is left to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> ok im rlly bad at summaries i think we have that down already  
> also this is my first star trek fanfic so it might be awful i have not a clue

Kirk lay in the bright white hospital bed unmoving, barely even breathing. Bones could hardly bring himself to look at his friend lying there. Although Jim's health had improved drastically after being injected with Khan's 'miracle blood', he was still so unlike himself. Usually, he was always on the move, constantly with a different partner, never staying still. Now, however, he had grown pale from his imprisonment indoors and everything about him seemed somehow tired and run down.

For the majority of Jim's recovery, Bones had barely been able to detach himself from his friend’s side. He'd been sleeping in a temporary room close to Jim's (if he hadn't been found comatose in the chair by the bed). As time went on and Jim's health became steadily more stable, Bones had allowed himself to be moved back into the room he'd occupied as a student at the academy.

He’d been there where he had been when he'd received news that Jim was showing signs of waking up and was by his side by the time he had finally opened his eyes. As soon as that happened, Bones felt a familiar rush of affection tinged with annoyance that was mostly associated with James T. Kirk. He felt a slight smile play on his lips as he said, in his usual, playfully sarcastic tones, “Come on, man. You were only barely dead.” When Jim returned the smile, Bones found himself, bizarrely, on the edge of tears. Pulling himself together, he performed all of the routine checks that were, by now, second nature to him.

Later, however, after Jim had drifted off yet again, (dammit hadn't that man had enough sleep already?) Bones found himself in his usual seat by the bed. His eyes moved to Jim's restful face, then to their hands which were gently entwined atop the creepily clean sheets. The tears now returned to Bones' eyes and he felt a lump form in his throat. It wasn't that he was sad. In fact, it was the opposite. He was overjoyed, euphoric, and, mainly, relieved. Weeks of worry in which he had been forced to stay strong to administer treatments. Weeks of skipped meals and sleepless nights. Times where he had wondered how it was even possible how he found any strength left to stand and finally, finally, he had Jim back.

He small sob escaped him as he laid his head down to rest beside their entwined hands. "Bones?" Dammit, he'd woken Jim. "Bones." He lifted his heavy head to meet Jim's gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Bones muttered as he rose to leave the room. Jim, however, gave a slight shake of his head while gripping yet more tightly onto his hand. Bones collapsed back down into the chair - God, he really was exhausted - and Jim grinned sleepily. "You should probably get some rest, you know. That's and order" Bones could feel an answering smile creep onto his face. 

"Yeah, as if you could order me around." He chuckled although his eyelids were beginning to become heavier by the moment. 

”Oh, Bones, one last thing." Bones grunted to show he was still awake. "Thanks."

After all that time of stress, anxiety, and frustration, Bones finally let himself relax. He drifted into sleep while Jim gently fiddled with his hair while humming lazily under his breath. He could never remember being happier.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what u thought?????  
> also titles are rlly hard i always use just one word and it sounds pretentious but im super lazy and couldnt think of anything else omg


End file.
